Goodbye My Love...
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Well, this is my first tragic romance story....Hehehe....Hope you like it!!


Goodbye, My Love...  
  
Authors Note: This is going to be my first tragic love story, so it may suck.  
  
  
"Relena!" I cried, "Wait up!" "Oh, hey Heero!" Relena said turning   
towards me. It had been 4 years since the end of the war, life was pretty   
nice. "I wanted to ask you." I said, "If you'd want to walk in the park   
tonight." "Well...Sure!" she said, "Dang, I gotta get going, I have a meeting  
with Sylvia Noventa about the current problems in the World Nation." She   
waved at me and ran off.  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Well, you all set?" Quatre asked, "You're really going to ask her?"   
"Yes." I said, "I love her." I straightened my sweater. BEEP! BEEP! My   
watch alarm went off. "I got to go!" I yelled, "See ya Quatre!" I jumped   
down the stairs and opened the door. After walking to the park, I found   
Relena waiting. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" she asked, "The stars,   
the moon." "It's not the only thing that's beautiful." I grinned. She   
giggled. We both sat down on a bench near the lake. I slid my arm around   
her. Relena shivered slightly. I pulled her closer to me. "Warmer?" I   
asked. She smiled. "Much." Relena said resting her head on my shoulder.   
I dug into my pocket and pulled out a small black box. I got down on one   
knee and opened it. "Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?" I asked. A tear  
slowly ran down her cheek. "YES!" she cried throwing her arms around me, "Of  
course!" I slowly brought my lips to hers. "I love you..." I whispered in   
her ear.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"It's a wonderful morning!" Relena said as she stretched. Instead of  
her normal dress, she was wearing a white tank top and some jeans shorts.   
"Hungry?" I asked, "We have eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes!" "A meal  
fit for a queen." she smiled, "I think I'll have some eggs and hash browns."  
I dished up a plate for her and set it on the table.   
  
"I love you Heero."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Aww..." Duo said walking into the kitchen, "A Kodak moment!" "Okay, away   
you go." Quatre said grabbing Duo and dragging him away. After eating Relena  
and I went up to my bedroom to go over the plans for the wedding. "Maybe we   
should first notify the other guys." I said. "Good idea." she said. We went  
down to the living room and had Wufei, Quatre, Duo and Trowa come in.   
"Well..." I said, "I want to tell you guys since you're invited, Relena and I  
are getting married." Duo's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell off the  
couch limply. Trowa pushed a pillow under his head. Wufei's jaw just   
dropped. "No surprise to me." Quatre said.  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
"And do you Relena take Heero Yuy to be your husband, to have and to   
hold, in sickness and in health?" the priest asked. "I do." Relena said.   
"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." he said, "You may now kiss the   
bride." I put my arms around Relena, pulling her closer and kissed her.   
"Aw..." a voice said from the balcony, "Look at the happy couple. To bad they  
won't live long enough to enjoy it." A man stood up there. He took out a   
gun and shot at the crowd. Mainly at the Gundam Pilots. Wufei fell to the  
ground a bullet in his leg. Quatre, one in the arm. Trowa, one in the foot.  
Duo fell to the ground, a bullet in his head. He shot again making killing  
wounds to almost everyone in the crowd. The guy then walked to Relena and I.  
"Hi, I'm with the new generation of the World Nation, we don't appreciate   
your ruling." he said. He pointed the gun at Relena's heart and fired. I   
dropped to my knees and caught her. "RELENA!" I screamed. Tears streamed   
down my face. She wasn't dead yet. It had missed and just nicked her heart.  
I tackled the man who had done it. He pointed his gun and fired hitting me   
straight in the heart. I fell back. Thoughts flashed through my head.   
Relena inviting me to her party. I first meeting her. Her defiant stand in  
the Cinq Kingdom. Not giving up. A strong ruler for the World Nation. Our  
first kiss. The warm and beautiful smile she gave me when I asked her to   
marry me. And then a day before our wedding, her telling me she was pregnant.  
I inched my hand over to hers and grasped hers firmly. All the other pilots   
were dead, along with everyone in the crowd. With my last breath I said the   
words, "I'll love you even after death...Relena."  
  
  
The End  



End file.
